


Love in an Elevator

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Awkward situations, Cute, Elevator, M/M, Neighbors, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey get stuck in an elevator</p><p>2 prompts from Modern Au list:</p><p>1. I’m on my way to the swimming pool in our building but the elevator got stuck. So now I’m alone with you in an elevator wearing nothing but a skimpy swim suit</p><p>2. We’re stuck in an elevator together and I’m literally pressed up against you this isn’t awkward at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Love in an Elevator.......  
> Like the Aerosmith song
> 
>  
> 
> (i'm sorry i just pride myself in this shit sometimes)

It’s a nice summer day in Chicago. Actually it’s hot as fuck and Ian could really use a swim, especially after the shit day he’s had so far. That’s the last time his brother talks him into helping him with his construction job. It had only been for a few hours but it felt like eternity in hell to Ian, didn’t help that Lip had been lounging most of the time.

Once he’s back in his air condition- less apartment he decides to head to the pool to cool off. He quickly slips on his swim trunks and heads down, taking the elevator as a quicker way down and so he can’t talk himself into just going back upstairs and showering instead. He really does want to take advantage of the amenities the apartment has and luckily it was an inside pool so he didn’t have to worry about further sunburn.

He presses the elevator door and it opens to a nearly empty lift. His floor is second from the top, at floor 9, so this is almost expected. He politely nods to the two other passengers and stands in his own corner trying to not notice their stares.

The elevator stops at the next floor and more people pile in one including the raven haired guy he’s been crushing on since he moved in. He’s technically on Ian’s floor but his sister lives a few floors below them. Ian isn’t really sure why he remember that but there was something about this guy that couldn’t stop Ian from remembering stupid shit about him. He’s suddenly glad he opted out of getting the skimpier swim suit his sister almost convinced him to get.

The guy, whose name now seems to momentarily escape Ian’s mind, looks at Ian then quickly turns away and stares at the buttons for each floor. The elevator seemed to stop at every floor and it was getting more and more crowded and Ian’s crush seemed to be moving closer and closer to him.

The elevator stops at the 5th floor already reaching borderline maximum capacity. The door open and more people push through.

“Alright, alright fuck!” The dark haired man yells. “I’m moving. I’m moving.” The man shifts and Ian tries not to stare, though the man’s sleeveless shirt wasn’t helping. Those arms. Shit Ian could imagine being wrapped up in those arms. Ian shakes his head to keep the daydream at bay, least for now.

More pushing happens as people try to get in what little space there was left.

“This is ridiculous,” Ian mumbles.

“Fucking tell me about it.” Ian hears someone say. Then looks to see the raven haired man staring at him again.

“Mickey!” Ian says a little louder than he anticipated finally remembering the name he was introduced to.

Mickey laughed. “Gallagher right?”

“Yeah. Ian.”

“Right.”

Suddenly Mickey is pushed again and falls right into Ian, causing Ian to fall back into the wall of the elevator, the small railing puncturing his back but he manages to catch Mickey, awkwardly holding him around the waist.

Mickey quickly pushes off Ian and curses to the people behind him but the crowding causes him to be forced right back in front of Ian with hardly any space between them. Both boys could feel the heat coming off each other and both are trying to look at anywhere besides the other, failing miserably.

It’s hard for Mickey to resist looking at Ian’s half naked body, he thought the dude was somewhat athletic but shit. He never imagined he looked this good shirtless.

Ian doesn’t have to try as hard resisting considering he’s slightly taller and therefore Mickey might not notice if he was looking or not. It’s only when he catches Mickey looking at him that he decides to look away.

Ian then, in an attempt to get his mind of off Mickey’s body so close to him,  goes to wondering why there are so many people trying to get downstairs at the same time. Must be Bingo in the rec room today, he thinks. They always had Bingo on Tuesdays or Thursdays and since today was Tuesday it must be. Yeah so maybe it wasn’t exactly the most exciting apartment complex in Chicago but it was cheap and somewhat safer than the southside…somewhat.

Luckily the rec room was on the 3rd floor, the 2nd reserved for offices, and the 1st was where Ian was trying to get to. Ian was right and by the time they get to the third floor everyone escapes, well everyone except Ian and Mickey.

Once everyone piles out of the elevator Mickey moves back to the opposite side.   

“Not much of a Bingo player?” Ian asks, jokingly trying to hide his anxiousness of being near Mickey.

Mickey scoffs. “Yeah probably cause I wasn’t born in fucking 1929.”

Ian chuckles to himself.

The elevator comes to a heavy halt shaking the lift.

“What the fuck?” Mickey groans out and starts smacking random buttons. “Shit it’s stuck!” He yells.

“Here let me try.” Ian says walking over.

“Oh what are you going to do that I didn’t already try.”

“Patience maybe.” Ian says, his confidence back. He nudges Mickey out of the way and presses the floor button, then open and close, and a few other buttons before giving up.

“Guess we’re stuck.” Ian says defeated.

“Thanks Einstein.”

“Should we hit the alarm?”

Mickey shrugs.

Ian looks at Mickey unsure.

“Don’t they do that in movies and shit? Hit the alarm when they wanna fuck or something?”

Ian could feel himself start to blush. “Uh I guess…”

“Not that I want to fuck you or anything.”

“No, no of course not.” Ian tries to hide his disappointment. Like they’d fuck and in an elevator if anything? “Call button then?”

“Guess so.”

Ian tries the call button but nothing happens. “Fuck.”

Mickey starts to bit his lip.

“I’ll try again.” Ian says as he puts his finger over the button with a picture of a phone near it.

Mickey grabs his hand to stop him and pulls it back. Ian turns to him, they eye each other for a few enchanting moments and Ian can see Mickey’s eyes give off a “fuck it” vibe and Mickey slams his hand on the alarm button. In a swift motion he grabs Ian’s head pulling him closer to him, kissing his lips forcefully as he moves his other hand to the back of Ian’s bathing suit.

Ian sighs deeply in satisfaction as Mickey moves his lips down Ian’s neck and down his body, tracing his tongue across his abs as he gets on his knees.

Mickey moves his hands down Ian’s body and stops at the strap of his bathing suit, pulling them down slowly exposing Ian’s cock. He grins and licks his lips, the image he had in his head not even being good enough than what was actually in front of him. His tongue glides down Ian’s shaft before he wraps his mouth around the tip of Ian’s dick and then taking all of him in. He bobs his head up and down moving his mouth across Ian’s dick. Ian intertwines his finger in Mickey’s hair.  

Mickey moves his mouth down Ian’s shaft and pulls away, his tongue circling around the tip of Ian’s dick again. Ian bites his lip and pulls Mickey up and slams him against the back of the elevator, kissing him harshly on the mouth as he unbuttons Mickey’s jeans. Mickey pulls at his shirt and they stop kissing for a moment when Mickey pulls it over his head. Mickey’s pants come off and he quickly turns himself around. Not even thinking about who was topping or not but it just felt right.

Ian grins, glad he was able to take the position he was most comfortable in.

“Lube in the pocket.” Mickey manages to get out.

“You bring lube with you everywhere?” Ian laughs.

“Was going somewhere. Hurry up.”

Ian quickly fishes his hand inside Mickey’s jean pocket finding the smallest tube of lube he’s ever seen. He uses on himself as Mickey steadies himself on the back of the elevator lift.

 Ian pulls at Mickey’s hips, moves his cheeks apart with his fingers and slowly slides himself in. Mickey lets out a loud moan as he feels Ian enter him. Ian rocks his hips back and forth against the smaller man. He’s almost near climax after a few thrust thank to Mickey going down on him first. The grunts from Mickey under him turning him on further. He comes soon after groaning, body shaking from the orgasm. He pushes himself further into Mickey and kisses his back as he continues to thrust as much as he can, it doesn’t take Mickey long till he finishes as well, grabbing on to the railing in the elevator to stable himself.

Ian pulls himself out and continues to kiss Mickey’s back as Mickey reaches over to palm Ian’s hair. Mickey turns himself around and pulls Ian back to him to kiss his lips again. Mickey places his hands on Ian’s chest to pull him away.

“Shit,” Mickey says, breathless.

Ian laughs. “Shit is right.”

The alarm stops blaring and an overhead voice comes on.

“Is everyone in there okay?”

Ian looks back to the buttons by the elevator door and presses the call one.

“Yeah we’re uh...” He looks at Mickey who covers his mouth as he starts laugh. “Yeah we’re kinda stuck in here.” Ian says.

“No problem,” the voice answers. “We should get you guys back going in a few minutes here.” The voice assures them.

Ian presses the button again. “Thanks.”

Mickey gets back in his clothes and Ian in his swimsuit and they sit and talk about shit as they wait.

The voice comes back on after around 15 minutes.

“Hey sorry guys. Looks like it’s going to be another half hour maybe.”

Mickey looks at Ian, raising an eyebrow. “Half hour huh?”

“What do you know about that?”

“You ready for round two or you need some time, Richie Cunningham?

Ian laughs at Mickey’s Happy Days reference and climbs on top of the man, pulling his shirt of his body for round two.

 


End file.
